


同归（1）

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin
Kudos: 4





	同归（1）

洪天逸丝毫没犹豫，嘴唇贴上去的动作一气呵成，林乐杰的唇上残留着清新的橘子香气，意识到自己没被拒绝的时候他忍不住含得更深了些。

从震惊中清醒过来的林乐杰推了两下抵在自己面前的肩膀，真实的嘴唇接触似乎酝酿着一团火焰，烧的他浑身滚烫地失了力气。洪天逸的另一只手也攀了上来，双臂收紧几乎把他固定在怀里，微凉的嘴唇在贴着自己的双唇轻轻柔柔地辗转，洪天逸闭着眼睛，睫毛在微微颤动，透着一种深情和认真。

分开的时候两个人的嘴唇都沾上了对方的唇液，林乐杰眼神还是朦胧的，好像仍旧沉浸在刚才那个吻里。

这是他从未有过的经验，他轻轻抿了抿下唇发现自己并不讨厌这种感觉。

只是双唇相贴还远远不够，洪天逸的眼神带着强烈的渴望，他们的鼻尖轻蹭，林乐杰垂下眼睛不敢看他，但呼吸却依旧与他交缠在一处，于是他抚摸着被他拿捏在手掌的后颈，带着难耐的喘息问：“我可以吻再深一点吗？”

男人是永远不懂知足的快感奴隶，洪天逸作为一个实打实的男人，一直非常认同这句话，他现在几乎快要丧失思考能力，像是见到肉食的猎豹，只剩下了寻求满足的本能。

撬开牙齿的时候林乐杰开始微微地发抖，他想要躲避，然而似乎有更坚定的力量把它钉在原地，把他固定在洪天逸的怀里，迫使他张开嘴巴承受侵占性的亲吻。

年节用电量大导致电压不稳，客厅上方的节能灯管骤然变暗，电视机仍旧不知疲倦地制造艳丽的光影和嘈杂的声响，林乐杰难以支撑洪天逸不断向他倾斜的身体，倒下去的前一秒抓住了洪天逸的衣领。

灯光闪动着恢复了原来的亮度，电视节目也在播放着欢庆热闹的歌舞，但此刻这些都被他们的感官严严实实地屏蔽了。

洪天逸看着身子底下林乐杰那张能用漂亮可爱等等一切美好词汇来形容的脸，那双眼睛正迷蒙地看着他，像酝了一团水汽似的纯净。目光交缠，他察觉不到林乐杰身上厌恶的情绪，于是大着胆子偏头轻轻亲了亲微张的嘴唇。他清楚地给自己划了一条分界线，如果林乐杰回应他，那他必定要把一切都盖棺定论。

他抬起头，眼神坚定又温柔。

林乐杰认命似的闭上眼睛，双手圈住了他的脖子，学着他的样子主动把自己的嘴唇献到他的嘴边。

只是轻轻一啄，洪天逸就像是根火柴棒似的，哧拉一声着了火。他按着林乐杰的脖子压向自己，彻底丢掉最后一份包袱，放任自己湿滑的舌头在林乐杰嘴里肆虐翻搅。

林乐杰最开始还呜呜地抗议几声，适应了以后就只会张着嘴回应对方的舔弄，他耳边的水声和喘息，这两样加起来让他全身都不可抑制地发烫。

唇舌的撩拨裹缠带来了更多未满足的欲望和索求，洪天逸的手已经钻进了林乐杰单薄的毛衣抚摸揉捏，曲线撩人的胯骨、柔韧的腰肢，还有胸口轻轻触碰就敏感挺立的乳粒。

林乐杰真的好乖。

似乎只是迷迷糊糊被拉进了欲念的深渊，却甘心用自己青涩的身体承受接下来连他自己都模糊疑惑的一切——洪天逸低头埋在他脖颈吮咬盖章时，一只藏在袖子里漂亮的小手就乖巧的搭在他后脑勺上，洪天逸嘴下用了些力气，那只手立刻不轻不重地拽一下他的头发，拉扯的力道使人感到更加兴奋。

林乐杰身体原本的味道混合着浴液的果香让他此刻像极了一颗水润的果实。洪天逸向来讨厌吃水果，但这颗名叫林乐杰的完完全全可以排除在外，他光是看一眼就觉得口干舌燥，必须用嘴唇吻过用牙齿啮咬过用舌头舔弄过才算是真正地解了渴。他把林乐杰的衣服推上去，让平坦的小腹和白皙的胸口都完整地暴露在眼前，小孩像是有些羞了，手臂搭在眼睛上，隔绝了他炙热的视线。

林乐杰很瘦，但并不显得干柴，他的皮肤细腻，每一寸都又软又韧。他一只腿搭在靠背上，另一只腿落在沙发边缘，完全朝着跪坐在腿间的人敞开，要做什么、会发生什么，他多多少少还是知道的，可他不觉得害怕，心里甚至对这样亲密的接触产生了强烈的期待感。所以洪天逸解开他裤子纽扣的时候他没有拒绝没有反抗，用沉默放任着接下来要发生的一切。

洪天逸的声音听起来低沉喑哑，嗓子里像是包裹着一团火焰，这让他说话音色性感至极也温柔至极，他诱哄着青涩的男孩，一边扯开裤子拉链一边轻声道：“乖，抬抬腰。”

林乐杰心里像被一片轻快柔软的羽毛抚了一下似的，又痒又难耐，于是乖乖地抬腰任由那双微凉的手扯下了自己的裤子。

白色的内裤前端已经被洇成了深色，洪天逸伸手只轻轻那么一揉，那个把自己埋在手臂的小孩就不自觉地泄出一声呻吟。他立刻俯下身子把林乐杰的手拉开按在头顶，林乐杰脸颊飘着一层桃花色，和洪天逸对视一秒后又立刻偏头紧紧地闭上眼睛。

洪天逸贴着他的耳垂，阵阵呼吸又热又黏地在他耳根处漂浮：“和男生做过吗？”

他皱眉咬着下唇摇摇头。

“和女生呢？”

他还是摇头。

接着他听到洪天逸在他耳边轻笑，对着他的耳垂和侧脸亲了好几下。

他没有说谎，他真的没有多余的时间留给生存以外的事。

直到他遇到洪天逸的那一天。

所以敏感和不经事是理所当然，洪天逸只不过是在他大腿处舔咬了几下，他就难耐地颤抖着射了出来，连内侧的腿肉都痉挛着绷紧了。洪天逸伸手要脱掉他的内裤，他软绵绵地挡了几下但毫无用处，湿漉漉的下身就这样暴露在空气中。他脑袋里只剩下了羞赧，每个男孩都会在这方面有些自尊，是他低估了别人的手和自己的手的差别，居然这样就轻而易举地交代了。

用来充做润滑的是洪天逸随身带的一小盒凡士林，草莓味的。他之前发现林乐杰的嘴唇很容易干裂，小孩也不懂得保养，就买来打算想送给林乐杰，谁曾想居然用在了这上面。

就算到了这一步，林乐杰还是很乖。他随着洪天逸的手指在他身体里按压的力道小声呻吟，即使是痛苦的时候也没有合上腿。

他适应了一根接一根的手指，但是当带着肉感滚烫的性器一点一点破开他身体的时候，他还是失控了。他像只被抛上岸的鱼那样下意识地挣扎了几下，“哥——”尾音带着浓烈的哭腔，“疼……”

洪天逸是头一回对待这样一个小处男，也不知道会如此困难，扩张过仍旧紧致的后穴夹得他进退维谷，听到哥哥这称呼更是让他的体内开始叫嚣着蛮横的因子。林乐杰双腿痛得发颤，内裤挂在右腿膝盖上也跟着摇晃，洪天逸握住他的脚踝向两边压开，再次试探着往里进了进，林乐杰崩溃似的拱起腰，听声音是真的哭了，他挡着脸，泄出来的哭腔和全身狼狈的样子让他看起来十分可怜。

“后面会破的……”

洪天逸心尖儿上那团躁动着叫嚣着的火焰顿时熄灭了一半，他确实不想给林乐杰留下一个糟糕的体验。凡士林的润滑效力还是有限，真要做那也得等着准备万全了再说。

他俯下身安慰又怜爱地吻着林乐杰的嘴唇，又亲了亲湿漉漉的眼睛，哄着把人翻了个身，林乐杰以为他还要继续，身体抖得更加厉害，抓住抱枕边缘的指甲都泛起了苍白的颜色。温热的性器抵在臀缝间，他紧紧地闭上了眼睛等待着消化即将到来的疼痛，洪天逸整个人都覆压下来，跪坐在他的腿侧，用肌肉线条流畅漂亮的手臂将他圈住。

想象中的疼痛并未到来，洪天逸在他耳边喘着粗气，下身挤进他的臀缝和大腿内侧摩擦挺动。“乐乐……再夹紧一点。”洪天逸说话时胸腔的震动清楚地透过了林乐杰的后背直达心脏，那一声声喘息让他身体泛起阵阵难耐地酥麻感。听从洪天逸的命令收紧了大腿，他的双腿快要交叠起来，黏腻的水声渐渐从交合处涌出，在耳边不断扩大循环，林乐杰听不得，耳朵红透了，像一颗诱人的蛇果。

随着几下更加大力的顶撞，林乐杰清楚地感觉到自己臀腿间一片潮湿。

洪天逸直起身子，把自己残余的体液又射在了泛着粉色的臀瓣上。林乐杰的衣服只堪堪遮到腰部上方，柔韧纤细的腰肢上已经有了他刚才情绪失控时捏出来的指痕，下身更是一片狼藉，各种体液抹在这幅不经人事的身体上，看着有些可怜的同时又满是色欲。

激烈的发泄过后，洪天逸埋在林乐杰的侧颈处深深嗅着那股体香平复高潮后的余韵。林乐杰偏过头，睫毛被打湿成了深黛色，他用嘴唇碰了几下洪天逸的侧脸，像是在安抚，又像是在确认些什么。

洪天逸耐不住地掰着林乐杰的脸接吻，唇齿相融的时候，他几乎要把林乐杰抱得嵌进怀里。

“我刚才这么做是因为喜欢你，乐乐。”一吻过后，他轻声说，嗓音里蕴藏了温柔和欲念，“你懂是哪种喜欢，我不仅仅想跟你做朋友。”

林乐杰的肩膀僵了一下，看着洪天逸的眼神有些吃惊，似乎没想到他竟然会这么直白。

“你也有感觉是吗？”说这句话的时候，洪天逸的声音里又多了些笑意，“我轻轻一碰，你就射了。”

“你别提这个……”林乐杰突然撇过脸，耳朵又开始泛红，刚才他的表现想想都觉得羞耻，更别说让洪天逸这么清楚的一字一句的说出来。

“我不想隐瞒我喜欢你这件事，乐乐，我也希望能得到你的回应。”

“但是我更希望你能认真地考虑，到底要不要接受我。”

“你要想的是你的父母，你的朋友，甚至是陌生人的眼光，也要随时做好被当做异类的准备。”

“所以你拒绝我，我不会怪你，我喜欢你，也希望你以后活得安稳快乐，不用被那些事困扰……”

他把这个问题温柔又真挚地放在林乐杰的面前，缓慢地敲出沉沉的声响。

过了许久，林乐杰闷闷的声音响起来：“你会跟我一起吗？你会陪着我吗？”

洪天逸吻他的额头：“我会。我承诺过的，我会做到。”

“那你说的那些，我一点都不在乎。”林乐杰说。


End file.
